The present invention relates generally to websites and web pages on the Internet, and more particularly, to methods, systems, computer products and a website for electrical power maintenance and restoration.
Electrical power is a fundamental and essential resource in modern society. Equipment used for electrical power therefore must be maintained in good working order. In addition, during storms and other events, power equipment can become damaged, resulting in power loss for a region serviced by the equipment. Power team technicians must respond by identifying the equipment that has been damaged, assess the damage and identify the solution for repairing the equipment and restoring the power. As of now, there is no application to access equipment details, site locations of the equipment directions, meter or account numbers, vendor relations, including power companies, contact numbers, and other needed information to maintain and restore electrical power.